Shield From Abuse
by DJFireHawk
Summary: One-Shot. When The Shield sees a man in the audience hit a female fan they take action against the injustice. Slight Trigger Warning for anyone who has suffered abuse or had a loved one go through it. There will be sexy times in here too.


Shield From Abuse

Summary: One-Shot. When The Shield sees a man in the audience hit a female fan they take action against the injustice. Slight Trigger Warning for anyone who has suffered abuse or had a loved one go through it. There will be sexy times in here too.

A/N: I've watched people I care about go through this and I wanted to write something to show anyone going through it that it can get better, and you don't have to accept it. You can get out, you can be free, and you DO deserve to be happy, safe, and loved.

~Story~

Alandra was bouncing on her feet with a nervous excitement. Her boyfriend of a year had finally agreed to take her to see WWE: RAW live. They always watched at home, though she often had to pretend to not be interested to keep him from getting angry at her. He was a very jealous type of man and he didn't like her looking at anyone else, but that was the way it was supposed to be. Men liked to own their women and it was her job to keep him happy, at least that's what he always told her. He had an arm wrapped around her waist as he guided her into their seats. They were right in the front next to the ring, the best possible place to sit and she knew it had to have cost him a bundle to get them. She also knew that she'd be paying for it later that when he demanded her to please him. She plastered a smile on her face when he looked at her and, happily, received a smile in return as they sat down.

For the majority of the show she sat still, trying to look uninterested, though a few twitches nearly gave her away to him. When the Shield came out to the ring she just couldn't contain her excitement any longer. She adored them and loved watching them perform in the ring. Their brotherhood, their bond, and the way they worked as a seamless unit was amazing to her. They walked right past where she was sitting and the largest one, the Samoan known as Roman Reigns, locked eyes with her and gave her a crooked smile that made her knees weak. Fortunately her boyfriend missed the exchange because he was watching their opponents for the night, Evolution. She was never really fond of those guys, to her they seemed like playground bullies.

As the match went on and on she found herself forgetting who she was there with and started cheering for the Shield, loudly. When Roman got a massive spear on Orton she jumped up and screamed her approval, only to be yanked back down hard causing her to hiss in pain.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Alandra? What? Don't tell me you like those three. Do you?! Huh?! You got eyes for those fuckers?! Well bitch?! You want to eyeball other men while I'm right here?!"

He was yelling at her, holding her tightly by the arms and shaking her but no one around them seemed to notice or care. She already had tears streaming down her face from fear, from knowing what was coming but also knowing she couldn't stop him. He grabbed her by her hair and yanked back hard, making her cry out from the pain of it as he spoke in a low dangerous tone that sent child down her spine.

"I think I need to teach you another lesson slut. Teach you to keep your legs closed and your eyes on me."

"No…please…I'm sorry…I didn't mean…"

His fist connecting with her jaw silenced her pleas for mercy and sent her to the hard unforgiving concrete, her head hitting the ground and making her vision fade in and out. Her blood was rushing in her ears and she curled into a protective ball, waiting for the kicking to start, but it never came. She tentatively opened her eyes when a gentle hand touched her shoulder and looked up into the warm chocolate eyes of Seth Rollins. His voice was soft as he gently helped her get up.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm…I'm ok…it's not…this isn't as bad…"

"Not as bad? Has he…done this before?"

She nodded her head, biting her lip to keep herself from crying again. The sound of an angry Samoan roar caused her to look up again to see her boyfriend barreling towards her, with a pissed-off Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose right on his heels. She shrank back, trying to make herself a smaller target, but before he could touch her Seth hit him with a clothesline that nearly turned him inside out. Triple H had crossed the barricade and was screaming at security to remove her boyfriend from the arena and make sure he couldn't get back in. Alandra sighed softly and moved to follow them but a firm, yet ever so gentle, grip to her shoulder stopped her in her tracks.

"Where do you think your goin' Darlin'?"

"He's…my ride…we live together."

"Not anymore. Come on. We'll take ya backstage with us, get ya cleaned up and take care of your jaw."

Dean Ambrose held out the hand not touching her shoulder, offering her a chance to escape the hell she had been trapped in, and she took it. Her hand looked so small when his fingers wrapped around it but the boyish grin he gave her made her insides flutter and she felt hope for the first time in a long time. He led her to the barricade and lifted her over, gently setting her on the other side while he and his brothers hopped over themselves. Dean wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leading her to the back while Seth and Roman followed close behind.

Once they got backstage a number of big-name stars surrounded them and she started to have trouble breathing, something Seth was quick to notice as he started pushing people back.

"Hey! Give her some breathing room guys. Stop crowding, you're freaking her out!"

Everyone backed up when he snapped at them and several of the guys looked like kicked puppies, making her giggle softly.

"It's alright…I'm just…not used to people being so nice…to me."

The Shield men shared a look, seeming to speak without words, before leading her away to their 'secret' locker room. Once inside they sat her on the couch while Roman checked on her jaw, releasing a sigh of relief when it wasn't broken.

"You're lucky Sweetie. It isn't broken but you're going to have one hell of a bruise for a few days, and it's going to be sore."

"I know. It usually lasts about a week. At least I don't have any broken ribs this time."

As she realized what she'd just said her eyes widened and she covered her face with her hands. Another pair of much larger hands pulled hers away from her face and tilted her chin up.

"Don't hide from us sweetie. You have nothing to fear from us. We may look big and scary but were just teddy bears."

"Speak for yourself Ro. I'm no teddy bear…I'm a Hound…A…"

"A stud."

They all looked at her, Roman's lips curling up in amusement as Dean spluttered at being called a stud.

"A Stud?"

She looked at the smirking Seth and grinned.

"Yep. A stud is a male horse who gets to breed with a lot of female horses because he's prime breeding stock. With his reputation I think it fits."

Dean looked torn between being offended and being amused while his brother both cracked up and laughed their asses off at him.

"Ah…fuck the both of you…assholes. As for you Darlin'…you got a good one on me. This time."

She beamed at him and he felt his own lips twitch up into an answering smile, without him even realizing it. The three shared another look and Seth headed for the bathroom.

"I need a shower before we go anywhere."

"You can shower at the hotel ya big Diva."

"Take that back."

"Nope."

Seth and Dean ended up rolling on the floor until Roman put them both in a headlock and stopped the brotherly fight.

"Enough. Seth take your shower, Dean sit."

Dean pouted at roman as he sat next to Alandra, and then turned to pout at her. That kicked puppy look on him made her want to just hug him.

"You see how mean they are to me?"

"Aww…poor baby. You need someone to kiss it all better for you?"

His pout turned into one of his knee-weakening, panty-dropping smirks and she felt the room heat up a bit as he leaned over her slightly. His voice came out in a low rumble that made shivers run up her spine.

"I wouldn't mind a kiss Darlin', but I'd love to have a lot more than that."

"Dean! Enough. Don't harass her."

"I'm not harassing, Ro. I'm flirting. There's a difference."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, harassing is when she doesn't want it. She likes it so it's flirting."

Alandra doubled over in laughter at his twisted logic making Dean and Roman soften and smile at the sound, and Seth froze in the doorway of the bathroom as he heard her laugh and grinned at his brothers. He had changed into jeans and a T-shirt while he was in the bathroom and, as she stopped laughing and realized he was there, Alandra gave him an appreciative once-over. During the times when her boyfriend would hurt her she'd retreated into her mind and imagined being rescued by The Shield, being whisked away and treasured like a princess by the three-man harem. Now she had actually been rescued by them and her mind couldn't help but imagine the other part of her fantasy, which made her cheeks turn a bright red. Dean's lips curled into a wicked little grin as he noticed this little detail.

"Just what naughty thoughts are you having Darlin'?"

Roman rolled his eyes and gave up trying to keep Dean in check, the man was going to do what he wanted anyway. Alandra blushed even brighter, making Dean chuckle in her ear.

"It's nothing."

"Sure seems like something to me Darlin'. Come on…you can share with us."

His words only served to make her thoughts worse and the flush of red started travelling down her neck. All three men's eyes followed the path of red and she used a sofa cushion to hide her flaming face.

"Oh no you don't Darlin'…there'll be no hiding. Not around us."

Dean gently took the cushion away and she whined softly at him for it, the soft mewling sound making all three men shift as they reacted to it. Dean cleared his throat and held out a hand as he stood up.

"Come on Darlin'. Let's get you to our hotel room so we can get an ice pack on that jaw."

Alandra nodded and let him help her up, let him lead her out to their big black SUV, and even let him buckle her into the back seat before he climbed in beside her. Roman hopped into the driver's seat and Seth took the front passenger seat. Once the men were safely strapped in Roman headed to the hotel, and although the drive was short Alandra was bright red again by the time they got there. Dean had spent the entire ride running his fingers across her arms and thighs in gentle swirling patterns that left tingles in their wake. Once they were out of the car Dean lifted her into his arms and carried her inside the hotel, causing more than a few superstars in the lobby to look at them oddly.

"What? You never seen a man carry a lady before?"

They all shook their heads and looked away, not wanting to set off the 'Lunatic Fringe'. Alandra put her arms around his neck to make it easier for him to carry her and earned a boyish grin for her efforts. When they finally made it to the hotel room he gently laid her on the bed and stepped back to stand beside his brothers as they all looked down at her, mischievous little smirks playing across their lips.

"Umm…"

"Relax Darlin'. We're not gonna hurt you. I promise you that."

"He's right sweetie. We're not like that asshole who hit you. No man…should EVER…hurt a woman…"

"Ever. It's an injustice…and it's downright awful. We would never do anything to hurt you."

"I…I know that. I trust you guys. I'm just…nervous I guess."

"Sweetie…I'm not gonna lie. We all want you. The three of us…we share everything."

"We'd like to share you too Darlin'. If you're willing. Believe me Darlin', it'll be an experience you'll never forget."

"Think about honey. Three strong powerful men, all doting on you, catering to your needs."

She shivered as their voices washed over her, seducing her without even touching her. Roman was sweet and loving, Dean was passionate and seductive, and Seth was calculating and precise. The combination of all three of them verbally seducing her into their bed was more than she could have hoped to resist, even had she wanted to. This was her fantasy made real and she had no intention of saying no.

"Please?"

Her soft plea, sounding to them like honey, had all three of them surrounding her and touching her gently.

"We're here Honey. No more worries alright? No more thinking, just feel."

She nodded at Seth's words and felt his fingers ghosting along her left thigh as he sat beside her. Roman sat on her right ride and let his fingers mimic Seth's movements, causing Alandra to squirm under their combined touches.

"He's right Sweetie. No more thinking for you. We're going to make sure your brain can't think of anything but us, and what we're doing to you."

She moaned softly as they slowly pushed the hem of her tank top up and off, while one of Seth's hands snuck behind her back to expertly unhook her bra. While they were doing that Dean had slid onto the foot of the bed and started sliding her shorts and panties down her legs, throwing them off to the side somewhere and leaving her bared before them. All three men froze in place as they stared at her, making her worry for a moment that they didn't like what they saw until they looked up and she was the fire in their eyes. They all let out primal growls of desire, Roman and Seth bending down to take a nipple each into their mouths. They started licking, sucking, and even gently nipping at the sensitive buds, making her writhe and moan under them. Dean sat back on his knees and watched for a little bit, enjoying the sight of his brothers making this pretty little woman squirm from just that alone. When she gave him a confused look he gave her a wicked smirk before diving into his favorite place. The loud gasp of shock that came from her lips as he licked her core made him grin, his eyes peeking up at her from between her legs. His tongue was dancing in and around her folds, teasing her clit and plunging in and out of her body. She had one hand gripping the hair of Roman and the other gripping Seth's hair, trying to keep herself together and make it last longer. The three men she was with had other ideas. As Roman and Seth started a hard suction on her nipples Dean mirrored the action on her tender clit and sent her wild. Her whole body jerked so badly that Roman and Seth had to hold her down to keep her in place as she her body came apart and her mind flew.

Dean slid up her body to lay on top of her, using his arms to keep from crushing her, as his lips sought out hers. The kiss was soft but dominating as his tongue mapped every corner of her mouth. Roman and Seth remained on either side of her, smiling as she turned her head to share a kiss with each of them as well.

"That was…amazing…I've never…had it feel…like that."

"Because that jerk-off obviously had no idea what he was doin' Darlin'."

She smiled at Dean as he shifted to lay on the other side of Seth, wrapping one arm around both Seth and her, while Roman did the same from the other side, effectively cocooning her and Seth in a protective circle. Seth wrapped his arms around her and laid her head on his chest, his heartbeat soothing her and lulling her closer to sleep.

"Sleep Honey. We'll still be here in the morning. We're not going to leave you. If you want to…we'd love for you to stay with us…all the time."

"Would you like that Sweetie? Would you like to travel with us?"

"Vince has been on us to get a manager, someone to help keep us on schedule and shit. We're not too good at that stuff Darlin'. You could help us there. You'd get paid, get to travel everywhere with us, get to share a room with us, and…best of all…get to sleep with us every night."

"All three of us Honey."

"Every night for as long as you want us Sweetie. What do you say?"

She looked at each of them in turn. Warm eyes of chocolate, grey, and hazel blue looked back at her with affection and longing. She knew she couldn't say no, this was everything she could have ever dreamed of and more.

"Yes…I'm in. All of it…I'm in for everything you guys are willing to give me."

The three men beamed at her and she got a round of deep happy kisses before they settled back down again.

"We'll make sure you never regret this Darlin'. We'll pamper you. We'll seduce you. We'll take such good care of you."

"I know you will Dean. In return for all that you plan to give me, I'll give back just as good. I'll keep you all on schedule and on task. I'll help you in any way that you need me to."

The foursome remained together for the rest of their days, even after The Shield broke up they stayed together. They refused to lose the best thing any of them had ever found. Eventually the men decided to have Dean ask her to marry him, mainly because Dean was the closest to her out of the three, though she loved them all equally Dean was the one she confided in most. She wasted no time in saying yes once she knew the other two were ok with it, and that their way of life wouldn't change at all. She ended up carrying children for each of her men. With Seth she had an adorable little girl with his warm brown eyes and her hair. With Roman she had twin girl, both with black hair and grey eyes like their daddy. Dean was graced with a son from her. A dimpled little boy with his father's looks and his mother's eyes. The four children grew up as siblings with the oldest being Dean's son, followed by Roman's twins, and Seth's little girl was the youngest. When the kids were old enough to understand they explained their relationship to them and made sure they knew that they were all siblings, even if it was technically half-siblings it still counted. Many years later the four kids were grown and were superstars in the WWE themselves. The oldest boy was holding the World Heavyweight Championship, the twin girls held tag-team titles, and the youngest girl held the Diva's championship. The twins were a force to be reckoned with when they worked together. They had a connection that allowed them to predict each other seamlessly and enabled them to take on even the men to get their title belts. The former Shield and their beautiful lady were proud as they watched their children climb to the top, never forgetting who they were or who stood beside them.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that. It needed a happy ending and I enjoyed envisioning the kids in my head. I left their descriptions a bit open in terms of the mother's looks so you can envision them any way you want to. I know Roman is married and the other two are in relationships, but for this story they aren't.


End file.
